Little Ass Kicker
by Slytheringirl98
Summary: Judith and Carl are the last of their family. First their mom dies trying to give birth to Judith, then Rick dies from a bite to the chest. Daryl Dixon has been raising both of them, but mostly Judith beings as she was a baby. Now she is a 17 year old girl, who just wants to be treated like she is 17 not like a baby. She is willing to do anything to make both Daryl and Carl see it.
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes to the bright morning sun and decided that I was going to go out hunting with Carl even if he didn't want me to come along. I was just starting to get my things together when I heard _him_ come in.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kyle said

"I think that I am going to go hunting with Carl today. Why do you think that you could stop me or something?"

"Judith, you know that he isn't going to let you go out. Neither will Daryl, so why do you think that you can even bother trying?"

"Well, first because I know my brother better than anyone..."

"You don't think that I know my best friend better than you?"

"Well, beings as how you don't seem to think that I can get him to..."

"What's going on here, Judith?" Daryl said as he heard us arguing

"I want to go out hunting with Carl and Kyle here doesn't seem to think that you or Carl will let me go."

"Please leave us, Kyle, I think that I need to have a little talk with Judith here for just a moment."

"Okay, bye Judith see you when we get back."

"Oh, you can bet your..."

"Judith! In here now"

"Ok, ok, ok, I'm coming"

"Okay, so I know that trying to pester Carl into letting me go with him is a bad idea but…"

"You… can go and tell Carl that I told you that you could go. Only if he gives you any trouble about it. Ya hear?"

"Yes, yes, thank you so much Daryl. I don't even really know what to say."

"Hey, you don't need to say anything just listen to Carl and do exactly as he says ok. He says run you run, he says duck you duck, he says jump…"

"I ask him how high?"

"Yes, no go. Oh and tell him to come see me before you guys leave okay. Just Carl not Carl and Kyle just Carl."

"Okay, get to the guys, tell Carl that you want to see him, tell Kyle that you just want to see Carl."

"Hey, be careful"

"Okay, I will"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Carl, Daryl wants to talk to you and he said that I can come along with you and Kyle."

"Oh, okay. Did he say just me or did he want someone else to come with me?"

"No, he said just you. Why were you hoping to take someone with you?"

"Nah, just don't want you out here by yourself..."

"Why do you not think that I can handle being out here with the walkers without wanting to do something stupid?"

"No, just don't want to put you in a position where you have to kill a walker without proper training."

"Oh, so you think that just because I haven't killed a walker before I must be to stupid to kill one then right.?"

"No, would you just...Oh forget it. Where is Daryl?"

"He is probably in the east wing. You know where you guys sleep."

"Okay, if you need anything...just get Kyle to help you if you don't have it under control okay."

"Okay, bye see you soon."

"Hey, Kyle will you come help me with this gear."

"Yeah sure"

"Okay, just help me into the vest that I got."

"Um...this is to fit a man."

"Does it look like I care just help me into it."

"Look here is one that will fit you a little better okay."

"No...fine give it here."

"Here, hey, look this fits you perfectly."

"Yeah, cause it would be a bad think if it didn't fit very well right."

"Well, yeah. If it doesn't fit you right then the walkers could rip it from your body then what would stop them from ripping into your pretty skin huh?"

 _Okay just admit it. He has a very good point. But what is up with him calling my skin pretty? My skin looks just like Carl's does, well okay I don't have the really thick arm hair but..._

"Judith, did you hear me? We're ready to go and who helped you put on your gear?"

"Kyle did, why did he put it on wrong?" "Damn it Kyle, I told you it was on wrong."

"No, I put it on right. Didn't I Carl."

"Yeah, you put it on right but you go the gear a size or two to small. You know what size Judith is you have helped me get her new jackets more times than I can count. What is up with that?"

"I wasn't really paying any attention. Sorry bro."

"It's fine just don't do it again. In fact just let me do the whole get Judith into her gear from now on okay."

"Fine."

As we are driving down the highway, I noticed that every time Kyle would try to turn and talk to me or something Carl kept him from doing just that. In fact every time that Kyle tried to do something that involved him turning my way Carl would stop him completely. So in order to stop seeing that happen I just looked out my window. But then I fell asleep.

"Hey, hon...Judith. Wake up we're here."

"Huh?"

"We're at the stopping spot do you want to get out or go back to sleep?"

"What! We're here! Why did you guys let me fall asleep and why was I on your lap?"

"Well, you were originally against the window and then Carl turned and you fell against my arm and he told me to get you back against the window, but then it seemed as if you were trying to get comfy and you kind of rolled off and on my lap. I tried to move you again but then Carl seemed to realize that you-"

"Hey, I don't need a play by play of what happened just...oh forget it."

"Oh, okay so yeah we're here and Carl didn't want you to wake up but I told him you would be pissed if you found out that we let you sleep without trying to wake you up."

"Okay.?. So where is here anyway?"

"Oh, the house that Daryl came by yesterday and found some stuff but couldn't really get much so he wanted us to come back out and finish cleaning out then we can go hunting in the forest. Did you bring your small crossbow?"

"Hell, yeah I brought it. You don't get raised by Daryl Dixon and not have a crossbow. Then when you go out hunting you don't leave it behind."

"Okay, okay. Just asking lets go. But before we do you might want to use the bathroom or something because we aren't coming back until we have what we need okay."

"Okay lets do this thing."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys thanks for reading this story. If you can't already tell this is my first time writing a story. Anyway, sorry for the first two chapters being kind of short I am trying to get a better idea of how I want Judith to be. I mean I know I just want her to be perfect to me. Well anyway here is the third chapter which is slightly better and a little/ lot longer.

"Hey Carl, I was wondering if I could kill the next thing please."

"And what happens if it is a walker?"

"Well, I just shoot it in the head right?"

"Well yeah, but what happens if you miss huh?"

"You and Kyle will be there, you guys won't let anything bad happen to me. But I won't miss and I won't depend on you guys to help me because if I was out here by myself, I won't have you guys or anyone else to help me now will I?"

"No, you won't which is why until you have the proper training by me, Daryl, Kyle, Glenn, or Michonne you won't be killing any walkers…out here."

"Okay, okay I got it no killing walkers without your guys' say so. But I meant food wise. Beings as we are hunting. I want the next kill. Got it."

"Yeah sure whatever."

"What! You're just going to let her kill something. What if she hurts herself?"

"Geez, Kyle I didn't think of that, I mean she has had that crossbow since she was 13 but wow I didn't think about her hurting herself what kind of brother am I. Oh right the kind that will give her that chance to do this. Oh, by the way, it is my job and Daryl's to worry about her. Not yours."

"I know it's just…"

"Just what? Just that you need to stay away from my sister. Yeah just that."

"What! No one said anything about Judith and I. Did someone say that Judith and I were doing that kind of thing?"

"No, Daryl just told me to make sure that you weren't thinking about doing that with Judith. Because your 7 years older than her."

"Dude Carl, I would never think about that with her. I mean she's your sister for crying out loud."

"What do you mean by that? Do you think that you're to good for my sister?"

"What! No I mean she's your sister and that would be stupid of me."

"Are you guys seriously fighting about whether or not there is something going on between me and Kyle?"

"Judith, how long have you been standing there?"

"It doesn't matter Carl. I don't care what you have to say about Kyle and I just leave me alone."

"Wait, Judith!"

"I'll go after her."

"No, lover boy that is my sister I will."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, so I know that in my last chapter there was as many words but I am still working on it. So have fun with this chapter and try not to be to judge mental. Please write some reviews.

 _God, I can't believe them fighting about whether Kyle and I can date. I mean its not like Carl actually thinks that he can tell me who I can and can not date. I mean we are surrounded by walkers its not like there are many guys to choose from right. And what was up with Kyle? I mean he is good looking and all but I need a guy that I can depend on. A guy that I know very well and not because I grew up with him but because he was just there and then we like each other. I need a guy that will be there for me and one that won't be distracted by me when we go hunting I need a guy-_

"Hey, watch out!"

"Huh?"

Just then a walker landed right beside me. Then after looking around I saw a guy that popped out from behind a tree.

"Hey, you almost hit me with your arrow."

"Well to be fair I did warn you to watch out."

"That's not the point. The point is-"

"I told you to watch out because you weren't paying any attention to what you were doing. No need to thank me for saving your life."

"Thank you!?"

"Your welcome."

"Oh God, just what this world needs another comedian."

"Oh, there you are Judith."

"Hey Carl, hey Kyle."

"We have been looking for all over the place. Where have you…"

"Who are you?"

"Oh, me. Well I am just the guy who just saved Judith from being attacked."

"What! Judith, I told you to be careful."

"Carl, you didn't do anything but fight with Kyle about whether or not Kyle and I go to date each other."

"Okay, yes that is true. But you also know the first rule about hunting. Never-"

"Let your guard down. Yes I know."

"Well, then why did you let your guard down?"

"Hey, Carl."

"What! Kyle, what could you possibly want right now?"

"Maybe we should figure out this guys name. That way we can thank him and get on our way."

"My name is Jesse."

"Oh, well Jesse here is your arrow."

"Thank you. Judith"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Hey, do you want your arrow back?"

"What?"

"You shot your arrow when I told you to watch out."

"Oh. Yeah I do need that back."

"Well, here ya go."

"Hey, so where are you from anyway?"

"Just around."

"Well, you should come with us or do you have a group to get back to?"

"Nope, just me."

"Hey, Carl."

"Yeah?"

"Can Jesse come back with us?"

"Um…yeah sure I think that Daryl would be fine with that."

"Awesome so I can sit in the back while you three sit in the truck."

"No, that is not going to happen. As I am new I will sit in the back."

"Okay, whatever I was just trying to be polite."

"Well, you don't have to do that with me. Just be you. I like her."

"Okay."

"Hey, time to go now."


	5. Chapter 5

So, I know that I haven't written in a while. I have a very good reason that, it is that I was trying to figure some things out that I want to happen. I know that some of you probably think that now that I have brought Jesse into the story that Judith would be with him and all. Well, that is what I have been trying to figure out, if I want Judith to be with Jesse or Kyle. Well enjoy this chapter.

"Hey, Daryl!"

"Yeah?"

"We, meaning I brought someone back with us."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, his name is Jesse. He says that he is on his own. So I asked Carl if we could bring him back and he said yes. Please don't make him leave. He kind of saved my life."

"Kind of? I would have to say that if it wasn't for me she wouldn't be here today so yeah I saved her life."

"Hey! What do they mean saved her life Carl, Kyle?"

"Hey, it wasn't our fault she just ran off—"

"I ran off? No, I walked away looking for something to shoot because you two were being idiots."

"Well, what happened? Carl, what happened?"

"Judith and Kyle were talking and to me it looked like Kyle was going to get all in her face—"

"In her face? I wasn't even close to her face."

"Yes, it looked like you were about to kiss her okay. So I stepped in and helped her out."

"Did you ever think that maybe she wants me to kiss her? Huh did you?"

"Of course I did. She is my sister."

"So what are you saying? That I'm not good enough for your sister?"

"Hey! Break up the fight okay. Look at it this way Carl, we can't always step in and take over in Judith's life. If she wants to do that kind of thing with Kyle then let her. But only if she wants to. Understood."

"Okay, guys if you were to stop thinking and arguing about what I can and can't do then maybe we could decide where Jesse is going to stay."

"Judith, I didn't even say that he could stay you just assumed that he could."

"But Carl..."

"Carl doesn't have the authority to say if someone stays or not. That job is up to me. Jesse come with me and we will talk about it."

"Hey, its okay. He just wants to get to know you better and see if you are a threat against our group."

"I think that if I were a threat to your group then I would've just let that walker kill you."

"I know that but my dad doesn't."

"Judith! He isn't our dad. His name is Daryl and that is what you will call him."

"Just because he didn't raise you doesn't mean that I can't call him dad."

"Jesse you should just go talk to Daryl and leave us alone with Judith."

"Okay see you later; right Judith?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Well, so what do you want to do?"

"I am going to go back to my room and get a little cleaned up. You can do whatever you want to do Kyle."

"Okay, come on Judith. I am going to walk you to your room."

"Carl, I think that I can get there by myself. I'm not five."

"Okay, okay bye"


	6. Chapter 6

Darkness, there is darkness all around me. Okay Jud don't freak out you know what to do when you are in the dark. Just stop and think, where was I last? Okay, I was walking away from Carl and Kyle. Then what happened!? I blacked out, NO! Remember what happened the last time you blacked out. You almost got killed. The only reason that you are still here is because Kyle luckily was on his way to Carl's room. Okay, don't freak just don't freak. Someone will come by anytime now. Did someone just say my name? Oh, God yes! Someone found me. Okay, time to come back down to earth Judith. You can do this just focus on that voice. Please don't let the voice be inside my head trying to keep me here.

"Judith! Judith! Come back to me right now Judith!"

"Uh, Kyle?"

"Oh, thank the Lord! Your back, do you know how long you were out this time? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Get over yourself. Your only 20 years old. You can't technically have a heart attack."

"Well, seeing you slumped on the ground looking like you saw a ghost or something, yeah that will do that to me now."

"Why? Why do you care so much?"

"Well, you know…"

"No, I don't know so if you could help me figure it out then—"

Oh, well isn't this just a surprise. My brother's best friend is in love with me. You know he isn't really that bad of a kisser. I mean, I didn't think that I would get my first kiss from a guy that is three years older than me but oh well. Oh, God what will Carl do to him once he figures it out? I don't want Kyle to get hurt, do I? I mean, I obviously like him too or I would stop this amazing kiss, right?

" What is going on here?"

"Oh! Uh. We were just. Uh."

"Carl, back off man. Daryl said that I was free to do whatever as long as Judith was okay with it, remember."

"Yes, but that doesn't give you the right to test it the second that you get the chance."

"Hey! Stop it. Carl, I didn't stop him from kissing me so if your going to be mad at anyone be mad at me."

"Oh, I am plenty mad at you right now."

"Kyle, um…you and I we will talk about that kiss later. Okay?"

"Sure, whatever you want."

"Okay, does anyone know where Jesse is?"

"What! Okay, I can understand that you would want to go and think about why you didn't stop me and why you let me kiss you, but going off to go see some boy that you just met isn't the best idea right now."

"And why would that be?"

"Uh, cause I just kissed you. Carl does that make any…"

"Where did Carl go? Normally when you and I are fighting each other he stays until it looks like you are going to do something that he doesn't want to happen."

"Okay, you just made that sound like—"

Yes, okay I am kissing Kyle. I know I just made it sound like I didn't want it to happen again, but the easiest way to get a guy to shut up is to kiss him or if you hate him punch him. But you also have to think about the fact that, I fell asleep and laid on his lap, he helped me get out of my last two black outs (that no one but him knows about because I made him promise to not tell anyone), and he kissed me like three minutes ago.

"Judith, did you really want to do that or was it just a way to get me to shut up?"

"Does this answer your question?"

"Yes, and now for my second question. When are you going to tell Daryl and Carl that they can stop trying to keep us apart?"

"Um…yeah, about that."

"You are going to tell them right?"

"Yes, right after I tell Jesse that his offer to keep me safe from now on isn't going to work."

"He did what?"

"Yeah, he said that when you, Daryl, and Carl were fighting about if we could happen"

"Oh, okay. Yeah, and while your at it you could let it slip to him that we are together and that is the reason that it won't be necessary for him to do that."

"Okay, Kyle no problem."


	7. Chapter 7

Okay lets go tell Jesse that he can't be all touchy feely with me anymore because now I have a boyfriend. Oh who he may ask, just my brother's best friend Kyle. Yes, Judith because this is going to go over well with him. Not that he has any right to be up set you just met him today. Its not like anything was going to happen between us anyway right.

"Oh hey Jesse, I was just looking for you."

"You were?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that I can't give you a tour anymore."

"Oh, why's that?"

"Cause my boyfriend said that he wanted to give you the tour and he can really take you to all the places that you can go at the moment."

"Okay, let me guess Judith. You told him that you were going to give me a tour of the place and he saw how handsome I am didn't want you to break up with him? Who is this guy anyway and how well does he really know you?"

"Um…he is my brother's best friend Kyle. You met him earlier, he was the one that told Carl, my brother, that they should find out who you were."

"Oh, that guy. The guy that even I could tell from one look at him that he was head over heels for you. This tour is going to be good."

"Did I just hear you say a little bit ago you calling yourself handsome. That just isn't right man."

"Hey, if no one else will I have every right to. Why did you want to call me handsome yourself?"

"Hey, I have a boyfriend"

"But you didn't have a boyfriend when me met so I don't see the reason that you can't still give me a tour. I mean he does trust you right cause if he doesn't then that just isn't right."

"Of course he trusts me, it's you he doesn't trust but that is only because we just met you today. That is the reason why he wants to be the one to give you the tour."

"Okay, if you say so. I am just trying to understand why a guy that you have known for your whole life doesn't trust your judgment enough to let you give me the tour of the place."

"Well, like I said before it isn't me he doesn't trust it is you because he wants to get to know you before you spend roughly an hour to two hours with me alone."

"Okay, well you can tell your boyfriend that he doesn't need to anyway cause that guy Daryl said that he would show me around."

"Okay well you have fun now."

"Oh I will. Do you have to run along back to your boyfriend now or can I ask you a few questions?"

"I think that if you have any questions that you should ask Daryl."

"Fine. Well, see you later then."

"Yeah, okay sure."


End file.
